


Option

by astarryjelly



Series: Random Word Generator Fics [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Self-Doubt, Sleepy Cuddles, hades loves her, insecure, past hades/minthe, persephone is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarryjelly/pseuds/astarryjelly
Summary: Hades gets a text from Minthe and Persephone notices. When her insecurities get the best of her, will their relationship last?
Relationships: Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Random Word Generator Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717276
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Option

He was showering, the steam from the water sliding under the door, creating an air of humidity. It was a cool day, goosebumps lining her skin as she lay in bed, awaiting her lover. His phone rested on the nightstand in front of her. 

a soft hum and a light startled her out of her stupor. she pulled the blanket over her chest and reached out, tracing the nightstand blindly in the dark room. she held the slick phone in her hands, squinting groggy eyes to read the screen. 

minthe: sent an image

i see you're still with that pink slut. don't lie to yourself aidoneus, you know you miss me. 

she hovered her thumb over the home button before pressing it lightly, opening his phone up to her wide eyes. 

he had let her look through his phone before, it was never something dramatic.

she pressed the message icon, scrolling through its contents. she skipped past her own name, kore <3, and pressed minthe. 

the image was of her getting out of hades car. shiny white fabric draped from her short body, hugging her curves. a large slit traced up her side, showing off bits of her pink leg. 

she had never felt more self-conscious. 

she was a simple dumb village girl. she had no business being with the wealthy, loving, and handsome king of the underworld. he deserved a beautiful slender girl like minthe. 

she scrolled up, reading through his texts from before their relationship had started. 

little by little she felt her confidence in their relationship dwindle until she felt like maybe he didn't love her at all. 

she exited the app, shutting his phone off, before placing it in its spot and laying down. 

crystal tears flowed down her cheeks as she imagined minthe laying in the same bed she was, making love to the man of persephone's dreams. 

the bathroom went quiet before the door creaked open slowly, revealing hades, only a towel wrapped around his form. he looked down at his girlfriend, her two small space buns the only thing visible from under the large mound of blankets. 

he stalked to their dresser, pulling out a pair of boxers and sliding them on. when he was finally ready, he crawled into bed, collapsing down and wrapping his arms around kore. she pulled forward, shoving herself out of his arms. 

"hey are you ok kore?" he asked, trying to look at her face. 

she took in a shaky breath before nodding. 

"yeah just a little hot that's all." her voice was meek, trembling as she spoke. 

"how are you hot, you're buried under-" he sat up and finally saw the tears streaming down her face. "kore are you crying?" 

"no." she said, covering her face with the blanket. 

"kore, baby, i know you well enough to know when you're crying." 

he pulled the plush blankets off of her, her body instantly alit with goosebumps. she rolled over to face him, wiping her tears. 

he was on his back, with persephone cuddled up to him. her small hands traced his scars and drew mindless patterns across his chest. 

"hades..."

"yes my love?"

"do you love me?"

"of course," he looked down at her, shocked. "why would you think i don't?"

she looked ashamed of herself, bowing her head and twisting her tank top in her hands. 

"please don't be mad at me."

"i promise you i won't sweetness."

"minthe texted you while you showered and i opened it and it was about me and you and her and i read your old texts with her and i just can't help but feel like you had multiple options but you only picked me because minthe broke up with you." she stood up from the bed, walking away from him towards the window. 

"persephone, honey." he followed after her, slinging his robe across his body as he walked. 

"i love you and only you. i wanted to break up with minthe before i even met you. you just gave me all the more reason to." he slid his hands around her stomach, pulling her back into a warm embrace. 

"i just feel like some dumb village girl and out of all of the amazing options, you chose me? you're a literal king. people kiss the ground you walk on." 

"all the more reason for me to love you. everyone i know is afraid of me. or doesn't like me in some way. but with you none of that mattered. you were the only person who ever saw the real true me. you showed me love i had never seen before." he admitted, caressing her cheek softly. 

he brushed a soft tear from her face before leaning down to meet her in a sweet kiss. 

"i just look at myself every day and i'm just this fucking ditzy b grade goddess from the mortal realm," persephone hated cursing, opting to avoid it unless she was very upset that's how he knew she was serious. "and look at you, the wealthy, good looking, rich, loving king of the underworld and god of the dead. I don't deserve any of this. i'm just so dirty, after apollo i just... i'm sorry. you deserve someone, ANYONE better." she broke down in a fit of sobs.

"you're all i've ever wanted, and what happened between you and apollo doesn't change how i see you at all, and if anything i think you're even stronger. now come on, let's get back to bed." 

he swooped his hands under her legs and back, and cradled her to his body. he walked slowly, watching as she began to drift off in his arms. he placed her carefully into the bed, scooting in behind her. her tugged the thick, black, blanket over her shivering form and cuddled up behind her, spooning her. 

he stroked the back of her hands with his as they drifted off to sleep. just before he faded away he whispered in her ear. 

"no matter how many options i had, you were always my first choice."


End file.
